


Let's Have Dinner

by socialsaltysailors



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialsaltysailors/pseuds/socialsaltysailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really adorable anon request sam/frodo and I tried so hard <em> but in the end it didn't even matter.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Dinner

Merry and Pippin knocked on his door like they always did stumbling home late from the Green Dragon. ‘You’re gonna be late, Sam! It’s near sunrise already.’ His heart jumped and he fell out of bed, scrambling across his floor. ‘Thanks Merry and Pippin,’ Sam threw open the door and tossed a pre-counted pocket of money and slammed it again. They didn’t care, and strode home happily, knowing that tonight’s drinking will be payed for. Sam dressed in haste and had to skip breakfast angrily, bolting down the path towards Bag End when he ran flat into Frodo. Clasping him by the shoulders, Frodo smiled, ‘Sam! I’ve been looking for you; You’re late.’ Dipping his head, Sam replied with a mumbled ‘I know, Mister Frodo. Merry and Pippin came by later than normal- What a lousy excuse, I’m sorry Mister Frodo, I won’t let it happen again.’ Frodo slipped his hand to Sam’s neck, ‘Sam, it’s your day off.’ Laughing, they walked towards the Market.

After picking up different fruits, vegetables, cheeses, wine and enough meat to make 6 sandwichs, they walked towards Eastfarthing Woods talking aimlessly. ‘I wish you’d told me yesterday I’d the day off,’ Samwise said sorely, ‘So I ain’t gone an’ ran out like that. I nearly died from panic.’ Frodo nudged his side, and laughed merrily. ‘You know, if you had, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. I might have had, dare I say, found someone else to boss around all day.’ Popping a grape in his mouth, Sam sneered and rolled his eyes. ‘You’d be lost without me, Mister Frodo.’ ‘Yes I would be.’

Settling down at the tree that they often visited as kids, and it has evidentally grown with them. It towered high above them and ever faithfully provided shade on the hottest of days. Sam laid out all the food while Frodo made a little fire to toast the bread and smoke the meat over. ‘Y’know,’ Frodo started, ‘people are talking;’ Sam looked up as he stuffed a slice of creamy cheese into his mouth, ‘About us, Sam. They it’s unnatural.’ Scoffing, he replied ‘Why should we care what they think? I care a lot about you, Mister Frodo, and I ain’t got to care about nothin’ else.’ Frodo threw a couple sticks on the fire, which nearly snuffed out. He walked over to Sam and climbed into his lap. ‘And I, you.’ He placed their foreheads together, ‘Mis-Mister Frodo. What’re you-’ Slowly Frodo went in for a kiss, which Sam mirrored. ‘People will talk-’ ‘No one’s around, Sam.’

Frodo nuzzled against Sam’s cheek, which brought a smile across his face. He’d always been rather affectionate towards him, but this was a new level. Sam kissed Frodo’s cheek and placed a hand on his boss’ hip to steady him. The younger Hobbit gave one more kiss to the man on his lap before saying, ‘I’m not even hungry, Mister Frodo.’ ‘Neither am I,’ replied the older.


End file.
